The Return Of Rachel
'The Return Of Rachel '''is the 3rd episode of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]]'' ''also the 13th episode overall. Summery Rachel makes a special return and she and Ravi plan to spend some time together and take their Relationship to the next step. Plot (Karan Barr): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at school Ravi was hanging out with Zuri and Emma as they were talking. So now that 2019 is now over we can start on this new year 2020 said Ravi. Yes and I am getting a lot of followers on my page since Jessie sang favorite time of year said Emma. While the three were talking suddenly Rachel came up to Ravi and Emma and Zuri saw her. Hey Ravi said Rachel. Rachel whats up its been a while said Ravi. Yea it has since we started dating a year ago said Ravi. Well I was wondering if we can hangout tonight asked Rachel??? Ravi was shocked and looked at Emma and Zuri. Emma and Zuri were happy and smiling at Ravi. Ravi you should do it and don't worry about Jessie we can take care of her Zuri. Rachel I would to love to hangout with you tonight said Ravi smiling back. Later that day Emma Zuri and Ravi came home and they saw Jessie and she saw Ravi who was happy. Hey kids whats going on how was school today asked Jessie??? Jessie Rachel found me and she asked me to hangout with him tonight said Ravi. Oh that's great Ravi I hope you two have a good time said Jessie. Well Jessie we suggested that Ravi and Rachel should make a move towards each other if you get our drift said Emma. Woah Woah guys don't go that far said Jessie. Don't worry Jessie I already told them at school that Rachel and I are not gonna go that far we are taking our time said Ravi. Well Ravi that is good for you to do that said Jessie. Well I am not that crazy like Luke when he is with a girl said Ravi. Well anyways Ravi you have a good time tonight said Jessie. I will Jessie said Ravi as he walked away. Later that evening Ravi and Rachel were at her house and they watching a movie. Rachel this was the best night ever and I love spending time with you said Ravi. I love spending time with you too said Rachel. Ravi maybe we should but before she could finish Rachel and Ravi looked at each other and they kissed each other. Then they stopped kissing. Rachel are we doing what I think were doing asked Ravi? I think so Ravi let's do it again said Rachel. Soon they went back to kissing and making out. Later that day at the apartment Mrs Chesterfield showed up and Jessie and the others were shocked to see her. Mrs Chesterfield what are you doing out we haven't seen you for a while said Jessie. Well Bessie if you must know I came up here to see why your kids aren't screaming anymore these days like they used to said Mrs Chesterfield. Well its been quiet ever since Luke died said Zuri. Oh yea that's right I forgot about him too bad he died said Mrs Chesterfield as she left laughing to herself. Jessie remind Ravi to get payback at her for later when he gets home said Emma. I will do that said Jessie. Later that day Ravi came home and everyone was saw him as he was happy. Ravi how was tonight asked Jessie? It was great and we are gonna make our relationship evening closer then before said Ravi. Ravi I am glad that you are happy once again said Jessie. Thanks Jessie and you are the one to thank said Ravi as he and Jessie hugged. The End Trivia * This is the first appearance of Mrs Chesterfield. * Rachel marks her return in this episode after her first appearance from Ravi The Prude.